La Elegida
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Ino Yamanaka es una sobreviviente de la cuarta guerra ninja, y una cautiva del plan de Ojo de luna. Madara, ha hecho una elección, la cual hará dudar a Ino si en realidad existe un futuro para ella / MadaIno / OS / Leve spoiler.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. La trama, sólo mía.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto Parejas Crack del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Otros avisos:** Ino Yamanaka / Madara Uchiha. What if...? / 1,581 palabras

_¡Posible spoiler!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**La elegida**

**.**

**Por Lux Lunar**

**.**

_El fin de la guerra llegó, tal como el plan sucumbió en su máximo esplendor. No más muertes innecesarias, no más caos, no más enemistad, no más traición, no más dolor. Las naciones unidas no serían separadas jamás. Las fronteras eran sólo espejismos de un pasado tormentoso y de un régimen obsoleto. Los seres vivos forjaban raíces, firmes e inquebrantables, postrados ahí con el fin ocupar la tierra que les da la vida, para traer la paz predestinada a una existencia de obediencia y ecuanimidad. Porque el plan principal era extirpar el crimen y el sufrimiento de la humanidad, arrancar el odio y la maldad. Y aquellos que eran parte de esta realidad, tendrían el honor de ser la semilla del futuro de las próximas generaciones, en un imperio ideal y armónico, poderoso y único. Esa era la leyenda que coronaba el futuro de la existencia a partir del final de la cuarta guerra ninja. El plan de ojo de luna había comenzado._

_Tsukuyomi Infinito._

-0-

Esa tarde tenía más miedo que de costumbre.

La realidad era, que el temor se había convertido en un sentimiento constante, habitual y necesario en mi persona, para darme cuenta en dónde estaba, con quién estaba liada. No había podido eliminar mis defensas ni redimirme a quien me tenía cautiva en este mundo de falsedad y dolor. Sí, dolor. Pero no era dolor físico esta vez, sino el peor de los dolores. Era el que me atacaba el corazón y la mente con los recuerdos. Vagas imágenes de una vida pasada, la que posiblemente, jamás volvería a la normalidad. Me debatía entre el frío de la tierra y la calidez de mis remembranzas, bajo el árbol que quedaba justo detrás del lugar que habían nombrado como mi hogar. Un enorme santuario con decenas de habitaciones que a veces tenía que compartir con seres asquerosos y denigrantes. Así se había convertido mi vida desde que caí en manos de mi verdugo. ¿Esa era la forma que a él le gustaría que lo llamase? No, indudablemente odiaría escucharme quejarme de él, o quejarme de todo lo que me había dado. Sí, las ventajas y ese privilegio que no le daría a nadie más. Por eso temblé, abrazando mis piernas, besando mis rodillas, temerosa de que el día por fin llegara. ¡Cómo extrañaba a mi padre, a mi madre! ¡Qué daría por unirme a ellos en el lugar donde sea que se encontraban, vivos o muertos! ¡Debería estar con mi familia, pero...!

Soy una cobarde, que no puede terminar con esta mentira. No tengo demasiada fuerza ni voluntad, y la dignidad... no puedo, no puedo liberarme de este engaño... tengo miedo. Un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo. No quería que ninguno de ellos me encontraran, aunque sea hasta calmar esta ansiedad que me estaba aniquilando. Si él me miraba así, a punto de quebrarme en pedazos, posiblemente me desecharía. ¿No era lo que quería? Quizá no volvería a ver esta luna roja que se había convertido en mi único manto y confidente. Era nefasto creer que me entregaba a la estrella que maldecía el mundo que antes solía amar.

El escalofrío se hizo más intenso. Solté mis piernas, mirando el suelo a mi alrededor. Entonces entendí. Me había encontrado. En realidad, ellos jamás se daban cuenta que yo me escondía. Por eso, cuando la tierra se transformó en una masa blanca con forma humanoide, de inmediato limpié las lágrimas que ya me habían escurrido minutos atrás.

—No deberías estar fuera del santuario, Ino —comentó el Zetsu blanco, con aquella tranquilidad espeluznante.

—Sólo ha sido un momento —cuando escuché la excusa afuera de mis labios, me maldije internamente, por ser tan medrosa e irresoluta

—Madara desea verte —agregó, mientras cambiaba de forma y se partía en dos, para ser ahora dos Zetsus—. No lo hagas esperar.

Traté de ahorrarme una mueca de asco. Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo y asentí con la cabeza. No debía perder tiempo. Así que me puse de pie, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, como si me hubieran llenado la ropa de piedras. Traté de ignorar el cansancio y los nervios alterados que no pude controlar a tiempo. Empecé a caminar, bajando aquella colina de tierra dura y seca. Escuché como Zetsu me seguía los pasos entre la tierra, sin hacerse notar demasiado.

No podía negar que él me causaba más temor que ningún otro ser, y aumentaba cuando su contraparte, el Zetzu negro, aparecía a su lado. Casi diez minutos después, entré a la sala principal del santuario. El lugar era enorme, tan enorme, que quizá podría someter a dos mil personas entre sus paredes. Lo absurdo es que ese espacio siempre estaba inhóspito; extraña vez alguien entraba. Tal vez yo era una de las escasas personas que podía pisar la majestuosidad de la construcción. Enormes pilares, cimientos ancestrales. Una construcción tan bella y desbaratada. Literalmente, ese lugar se caía en pedazos. El techo, carecía de poco menos de la mitad de su estructura. Yo sabía que podía arreglarse con facilidad, pero creía que a Madara le gustaba tal como estaba. Sospeché que era para admirar esa luna roja tan emblemática de su poder.

En ese momento, los nervios no lograron apaciguarse del todo. Respiré hondo y exhalé. Tragué duro. Miré las escaleras destrozadas que daban camino al lugar donde debía ir. Mientras subía cada peldaño, recordaba cómo debía comportarme cuando estaba frente a él. No lágrimas, no lamentos, no debía parecer perturbada, quizá sólo asustada, como era costumbre. Resbalé con una piedra y caí de rodillas. Logré estabilizarme con las manos en el suelo, enterrándome diminutas piedritas en las palmas. Volví a tragar duro. Pensaba de pronto, ¿y si nota que día con día me desvanezco como cualquier nube en el cielo? Apreté los párpados y me puse de pie. Me sacudí los pantaloncillos cortos. Ya no usaba más mi añorado traje púrpura de dos piezas, lo había cambiado por este conjunto de color vino con redes negras. Sí, parecido al de él. ¿Qué más podía ser? Ya no era la misma Ino Yamanaka que vivía en Konoha. Perdía mi esencia, a cada estrago de dolor. No era libre, recordaba mientras apretaba los labios. Mi madre pensaría que hacía una mueca berrinchuda. Sonreí, cuando la vi en mi mente. Recordé una frase que mamá dijo un día mientras ambas cocinábamos: "Ya llegará el día en que puedas elegir esposo... sólo espero que no sea un Uchiha", y sonrió, para restarle importancia. Vaya... qué ironía. Tenía ocho años.

Al llegar al último peldaño, pude verlo. Me estremecí. El jinchuriki de diez colas miraba la luna roja. Giró el rostro a mí, y respingué levemente. Me observó unos segundos y después estiró el brazo, llamándome para que me pusiera a su lado. Obedecí, con serenidad. Noté su seriedad, intensificada en su semblante. Supe inmediatamente que estaba muy pensativo. Era difícil adivinar qué pasaba por su mente. Él me decía lo mismo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, haciendo retumbar el palacio muerto con su grave voz.

Asentí con la cabeza, miré a su pecho, luego a su barbilla, después a sus ojos, pero no por mucho tiempo. No me sentía apta para hablar. En ocasiones él soportaba mis silencios. Jamás había visto mis arranques de energía, mis exaltaciones y elocuencias; quedaron enterradas, junto a la guerra; junto a papá, junto a mamá; cerca del cabello de Shikamaru, a los pies de Choji; se fueron con las sonrisas de Sakura y los gritos de Naruto. Era todo tan lejano y gris...

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, Madara me acarició el rubio cabello, con suavidad.

—Parece que lloraste por mucho tiempo —insinuó, y yo me preocupé—. ¿Esta vez lloraste por tus padres, o fue por tus amigos?

—No quería recordarlos... —respondí vagamente, sintiendo a la vez que mentía. No debía hacerlo, no cuando me miraba con aquellas penetrantes pupilas. Además, era tan alto, que con su complexión me hacía creer que podía aplastarme, de un solo movimiento.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Me hacen tener pesadillas —mis palabras fluían sin pudor, Madara siempre lograba expiar mis más profundos sentimientos.

—Debe ser difícil verlos en un panorama diferente. Pero sabes que ellos están bien. No están sufriendo. No volverán a sentir dolor.

—Lo sé —respondí abnegada. Era lo que él siempre argumentaba.

Hubo un largo silencio que me preocupó. Levanté la mirada, y él me observaba fijamente.

—Estás tan cerca de curar el daño —posó su mano en mi cuello. La piel respondió al contacto—. Pronto serás la madre más bendecida de todas las naciones.

—¿Por qué yo? —me atreví a cuestionar, por cuarta vez, quizá.

—¿Por qué tú no? —desvió mi pregunta de un modo diferente.

—Tal vez te puedas arrepentir.

—La elección está hecha, y no miraré atrás. Eres lo que necesito.

Siempre se anteponía la palabra necesidad, no deseo. Esa era mi existencia ahora, llenar el hueco que _necesitaba_ ser llenado. Era todo. Y me dolió. Mis ojos vibraron, y él supo que iba a caer.

—¿A qué le temes, Ino? —su mirada entraba en mi ser mientras yo intentaba ser dura conmigo misma.

—A todo —iba a quebrarme; mi semblante firme contrastaba con las lágrimas que cayeron por las mejillas—. A existir, a vivir. A la idea de perder mi espíritu.

—Eres tan dulce —dijo—. No tengo más dudas de lo que quiero para el futuro de las naciones. Tus habilidades son magníficas, tu cuerpo es sano. Eres la única que elegiría. Tu espíritu jamás se doblegará, sólo evolucionará. Estás a punto de saltar la barda de las inseguridades, para convertirte en la diosa que necesita poblar este mundo ordinario—las palabras parecían ser cálidas, pero el semblante de Madara era frío—. Sólo resiste un poco más.

—¿Podré, si siento que estoy a punto de caer?

—Lo harás. Y esta nueva razón de vivir no te abandonará jamás...

La vulnerabilidad atrapó mis defensas. Sus palabras entraron en mi interior. De pronto, mi cabeza descansaba en el pecho de la reencarnación del Uchiha, mientras él me acariciaba la espalda y el rostro con delicadeza, como a una niña que necesita consuelo. Sabía que él me necesitaba, me había elegido para procrear su legado. Me había llenado de tantos halagos, que a veces los aceptaba; me repetía que creía en mí, y que era alguien indispensable en su vida. Me daba a entender, que aunque este amor no fuera el amor romántico que yo añoraba, el amor que él proclamaba era aún más elevado. El decía que yo sería su diosa, y la diosa de la galaxia entera. Yo era su proyecto de vida. Fue entonces que comprendí mejor sus palabras. Me faltaba poco para ser la mujer que él necesitaba. Me faltaba poco para olvidarme de mi vida anterior, para borrar mis dulces recuerdos y abandonar a la antigua Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer. Estuve a punto de no publicarlo, pero me quise arriesgar.<em>

_¿Qué opinan?_


End file.
